In power storage modules such as electric cars or hybrid cars, a large number of power storage elements are lined up laterally and connected to each other in order to increase an output. The power storage elements are configured to be connected in series or in parallel to each other by adjacent electrode terminals being connected by connection members such as busbars.
If such a power storage module is used in a high temperature condition, the lifetime thereof may be decreased, and a power storage module in which a plurality of lithium-ion batteries or the like are connected to each other may ignite due to an increase in its temperature when being charged. Accordingly, in order to prevent such a situation, power storage modules are provided with a temperature sensor for detecting the temperature of power storage elements (see JP 2012-154901A, for example).
A temperature sensor disclosed in JP 2012-154901A is molded by insert molding into one piece with a resin module that is attached to a power storage element group constituted by a plurality of power storage elements, and is mounted so as to be in contact with the main bodies of the power storage elements by the resin module being attached to the power storage elements.